Bound by Immortality
by Anlanther
Summary: Questions are finally being answered. Feelings are finally being confessed. Everything is finally being pieced together to make one hell of an adventure. For the two of them and the rest of the world. Haruto x Saki fanfic with slight L-Elf x Shoko. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Valvrave the Liberator series nor do I own its characters. No money is being earned by writing this fic and all credit goes to its respective owners.

* * *

**Bound by Immortality**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This was nothing new. Not entirely. There had never been a time where her mind was sent into utter disarray every time this was thrown at her. All of her senses were sharper here and her brain processing speed was faster than the usual standards of a human. Despite her very being enhanced in this space, she could not figure out exactly what was different. Everything was bare. Dark. Cold. Mute. There was no sense of direction. No sense of smell. No sense of taste. Nothing could be fathomed in the darkness she was placed in. While everything was within her expectations, it also was not. Something was different. Not in the bareness of the space. Not in the overwhelming amount of messages her oversensitive nerves had provided to her. It was something else. These feelings she could comprehend and relate to with previous experiences, but there was something out of place. She could feel it. Feel something in the supposedly unadorned air. Feel it in the cold shivers that she was being sent by this space that was supposed to be devoid of anything. There was definitely something different.

She put her hand forward, moving a foot along with it. Even when there was nothing but pure nothingness below her, her feet had still managed to miraculously propel her entire body forward. Though she knew that the outcome would forever be unchanged, she could not stop the disappointment from dominating her mind at the lack of feeling her outstretched hand perceived. She could walk or float indefinitely anywhere around the space and not find anything. She knew. She had tried that numerous of times in her other dreams. All she could do was wait. Wait for the impending pain she knew was at all but inevitable in all her dreams. It was either to dream nightmares, be stuck in a state of insomnia, or sleep a dreamless night. Before, the latter was almost impossible for her to obtain, but it had been happening more often recently. It was only on this particular night that her nightmares had decided to once again make chaos in her mind.

To be able to completely discern her situation, and yet feel utterly disconcerted towards it was a very peculiar sensation. She had been tortured, teased, and had even been almost murdered by her own mother. While she did not exactly know her father nor did she have any plans to acknowledge the man that took part in concocting her very being, she knew that he had somehow indirectly caused some of the aforementioned things. Just about everything that happened in her past acted as a stimulus to both her heinous dreams and, as much as she hated it, her comparatively adverse present. All that much bad had led to all the good things that were currently happening to her made her all the morose every time the thought and memories protruded her mind.

Right here and then, she was the victim of what will soon be insurmountable pain and she knew that. The only thing that perturbed her more than anything was exactly _when_ it was supposed to start. When she would be filled with such excruciating pain that she would not even be able to stand. When she would collapse onto a ground that was not even in existence in this realm that her twisted mind had provided her. All of this pain she knew was going to come and will be unable to armor herself against. Not when she was all bare and vulnerable here. Not when her senses where enhanced so much that all feeling would be missed by the control centre of her brain. In her current state, just about anything that could appear could undoubtedly effortlessly break through all of her defenses and make her go tumbling.

As she thought this, it then started.

Saki covered her ears as a high-pitched ringing noise entered her ear. It vibrated in her eardrum; slowly making it's way to her brain. Every path the noise took left the cells it had crossed vibrate and ring perpetually, making sure that even its vibrations also made its way to its very fundamentals. Everything was vibrating. Everything was ringing. Everything was inflicted with pain. Though how all her nightmares started were all different, the pain was always the same. There would always be pain added somewhere. Mentally, physically, internally or externally. It did not matter. Sometimes, it would go with all. Some, she recalled, had her be stabbed at the back by this unknown person, while some had the space filled with water to let her drown. While this was not as violent as her past ones, the volume and frequency of the noise that rang in her head and was enough to make her feel as if she were going to blackout any minute.

Instinctively, she lifted her arms up to conceal her ears, covering the entrance to her constantly active eardrums. The ringing didn't stop. It didn't go away. The pain never stopped for her. What had been merely a sound; something not at all palpable to any human being, had somehow gained a physical form of a snake as it slowly slithered into the recess of her mind, puncturing its fangs into every memory and feeling and letting its poison burn against her skull. It hurt and it felt as if she was being burnt from the inside. Slowly, all other thoughts she might have had were stripped away, taking her ability to assimilate and feel any other thing around her, and forcing her to only focus on the pain. It was not strong, but still painful nonetheless.

Unfortunately for her, it did not stop there. Her mind had prepared much, much more. Saki had expected this too. Even when everything in that space as well as its creator belonged to her and was hers, this was one of the things she could not control nor foresee. It would always remind her of something, but it was never anything positive that happened in her past. And she had to admit, there was just too much negative that happened during that time. Actually, just about all of it was terrible and so she doubted that her own imagination would run out of ideas of how to torture her anytime soon.

Even with her body seemingly at its limit, it knew that she was still able to endure even more. Even if she had collapse, it would always find a way to torture her and in an even more excruciating way. It also knew that she would go through endeavor just to prevent that. With this, every single problem that was thrown at her was made sure that it was thrown at full force.

A picture suddenly appeared right in front of her body. The screen that was holding the picture was bright and was floating just like her in that space. Despite the pain, Saki still managed to step away from it. It looked familiar and she could definitely and happily say that it was not something related at all to her mentally deranged mother. Though that did calm her down a bit, the place she was in was still part of a nightmare and she could not risk putting her guard down.

Her eyes then widened. Already, after taking a few large steps backward, the picture was made clear. What was shown was not at all within her expectations and had completely caught her of guard.

It portrayed a young male about the same age as her, wearing a uniform that was to the same school as hers. He was not in the same class as her and yet she knew him very well. He was the only currently living person that had been able to open through her thick shell and see her as her. The only person that was able to call himself her friend and not have her punishing him afterwards. He was the man that did not see her as a popular idol, as not just one of the usual eye candies for the public, but an actual living individual. Someone the same and yet not the same from everyone else. It was Haruto Tokishima.

The fact that it was him surprised her even more. Aina had only appeared in one of her dreams and it would not be surprising if she appeared again. She definitely knew that she could continue crying for that for months, yet her mind had decided to choose him instead of Aina's dead body. He was her light and a person's whose personality she could look up to. He was her love interest and someone she would keep dear even if it cost her her life. Even if she had only met the teen just a month or so ago - she could not remember for there had been more important matters to deal with instead - she had already made up her mind that she will be open when it comes to him and make sure no harm would ever find its way to him. After seeing all the good inside of him - and still see more good coming from him - she had already decided that nothing would ever get into his way even if she had to go to hell and come back again just to fulfill his wish. There should not be anything that could break her if it were him, but her clairvoyance told her otherwise.

It was then two more screens appeared on either side of the picture, surrounding her into a triangle, but into one where the sides did not meet. Just after they appeared, as if a switch was flipped, various interactions happening between her and Haruto started to play. She glanced at the others for a second before turning back to focus on the one presented right before her. Unlike the others where they would flick onto a different picture after every few moments, this one was frozen with the one picture that she had burnt into the deepest part of her memories.

The mental image was taken on the day she first met him and got into Valvrave I with him. His face was scrunched up in seriousness as he battled through the waves of Dorssian troops, and devoid of any other emotion as he slaughtered each soldier with the machines weapons. She could see every part of him with clarity, albeit she was being in a headlock by a man with silver hair. She did not care about that particular man; her mind and body were all solely focused on the other boy in front of her.

His eyes, however, were filled with relief and intense jubilance as his free hand pinned his phone against his ear to talk with the person on the other line. I told her that I'd be back," were the words that came soon after the call.

She remembered that too for, notwithstanding the fact that it was not something being directed at her, it had forcefully stuck an arrow into her heart. Even if she had not met the so-called 'Shoko' girl at that time, she still could not stop the wave of jealousy from running through her veins. How that person could have a determined man willing to do just about anything for her even after death was something she would kill for. She had been all-alone for the majority of her life with no one to help her. If she were to have someone that would taint his innocence with blood until he had made a deep cut to whoever was responsible for hurting her. Or have an ambitious a goal of destroying an entire empire to avenge her death. If she were to have someone as loving as that to be her partner, she would never feel all the more safe. This is why she had stayed with him, even if he did not refer to her as he did with Shoko.

"_I don't want anyone else to turn into what I've become,"_ She suddenly heard him say from the screen to her right, and she felt her heart flutter for a bit. He considered himself as a monster. He didn't want anyone else, even the people he was not at all acquainted with to become what he had become. Even if there were definitely people out there that were even worse than a monster he referred to himself as, he still didn't want her to get hurt. He hardly knew her at that time, and yet he looked at her with worry and desperation in his eyes. He had been thinking of her own wellbeing and did not want her to get hurt if she gave up her humanity. He did not want her to bare the same curse that plagued him.

Then the screens on both her sides changed and she could not stop a hard pang from striking her chest and magnifying the ringing in her ears that she had briefly forgotten about in the midst of her thoughts. It was the scene of her rejection. She had reached out to him, to hug him and show him her immense gratitude of saving her life despite her considering herself as something inconsequential. And once she had embraced him with all of her feelings filling her to the brim, she was strongly rejected and was pushed away. Pushed away in a manner that showed how much he was disgusted by her touch. This meant miniscule to her now, well, at least she thought it did, but that did not match the feeling in her chest that said otherwise. She had become a lot closer to him than she had been then. They had gone through a lot, fought through a lot and killed through a lot. Shoko was not there to share his pain. She was not there to help alleviate the pressure each Valvrave pilot was given. In reality, she had only added more pressure by being too reliant on them. To keep everyone in the module safe. To defeat millions and what is soon to be billions of enemy ships well capable of eradicating of an entire alien race with not a scratch as to put down the morale of the people in the module. There was just _too much _pressure she had given them, and she seemed to be completely ignorant of that fact.

She had seen the stress and pain all of his fighting had caused him. It was all shown in his eyes. All of it slowly polluting the sea blue colour that encompassed the black shore of his pupils. By fighting along him all of this time, she had tried to help alleviate his stress, however the girl of his attention kept adding more and more by having every human in the galaxy focus on him. Saki had even used her power as an idol to steal away some of that attention, but the number never decreased no matter how much she took away from him. All it did was keep on growing and nobody could stop her from blaming the shorthaired brunette. Their was much more Valvrave pilots she could give and share the pressure to, but instead, she chose to put it all on him.

Now that she thought about it, she was even annoyed with the other pilots themselves. One was an immature muscle head that she could easily label as a wild animal and have just about anyone agree with the notion, while another was a mute shut-in girl, which she had only found out to actually be a girl in rumors. The last one was the one she hated the most. Kyuma Inuzuka. Haruto's so called 'best friend'. Sure, he had saved their lives plenty of times. And yes, he had given up on his humanity for avenging Aina, the friend that the three of them all shared. But even with these said, she could see that he was completely ignorant towards Haruto's pain. Even if he was helping by helping them fight, he did not know the half of it. Just how bad the curse really was was something he would never understand. Though he had seen it with his own very eyes months before, he had not bothered to help Haruto cure it or assuage it in someway.

Then the screen changed again, but into a picture of him… dead. Saki's eyes widened immediately. Again, it was another scene that she had witnessed the first day she had met him. At that time he was just a random friend Aina had. A person who she would acknowledge just for the simple fact that he was related to the girl she held dear at that time. For her, he was only a dead corpse filled and clothes drenched in blood. She did not care at all if it was all caused by a murder and that it _was _a dead human on the ground. Well, what was once a human, but again, she had not known. She had been used to violence since long ago, but an actual dead body being placed right before her was actually a new experience. Despite this, her nerves had already been made numb enough to not feel anything for it at that time.

But going back, how her mind had planned this for her made her feel like a mouse just caught in a mousetrap. By simply seeing the brown haired boy, she had been reassured that she would be safe. Even if he did not get hurt or worse, get killed, he would make sure he would get back up and never leave her. She knew this and was completely bolstered by this. They had grown a lot closer, and as much as she hated it, he was also bound to her by obligation. Of course, she would have to change that, completely erase the feeling and replace it with want. She would erase everything for him. Erase Shoko. Erase Dorssia. Erase L-Elf. She would definitely do it just for him. That she was confident in. And yet, even when already knowing all of these thoughts her mind was able to catch her with her strength. Use Haruto, her strength, as her weakness and trap her right after she got her hands on him. To kill him right before she could take him away.

_Dread._ That was the emotion that she was now feeling while staring at the picture. It was the feeling that continued to grow the longer she left her gaze on his bloody corpse. The cloth of death that covered him, engulfed him was something she now did not want to ever see again. Not even close. It was the worst possible outcome. A Valvrave pilot he was, yes, but it was a title still not big enough to completely cover the appellation of death, especially if it was him. Alive and kicking as she knew him to be right now, she hated to see his eyes look so lifeless and his blood flowing as it were nothing but water. Water is something that was easily replaceable. Blood was not. His body was not. His very being was not.

"_You will fail. The boy has already made up his mind to die right after destroying the Valvraves,"_ a voice echoed through the dark space. Saki gasped. It was her mother's voice and just the sound of it had fear breaking out into her body, slowly eating away the remaining strength that was keeping her body upright. Just hearing the voice of that senseless witch was enough to bring her unimaginable pain. _And fear._

She then felt her legs buckle. The ringing was getting even _louder._ It drained her of almost all her strength to simply keep her train of thought going. The pain was stabbing her mind to capitulate and was slowly dragging away her consciousness. Of course she did not recede herself so easily. Her pride as well as the strength she had built up after she ran away from her so called home and enrolled herself as a student at Sakimori High was on the line. However, as she thought of this, her knowledge of how to breathe was also taken away from her. The noise was slowly enveloping her and was forcing her into submission, and filling up her lungs to emphasize its power over her. She could not breathe and the air now dominated by the sound started to utterly break her apart. Her throat could not take the pressuring and was agonizingly willing her to let out a loud shriek.

"_It is impossible to defeat a whole army. Not with your piteous toy robots,"_ the voice chortled.

'_That voice,' _Saki inwardly sneered. "GET OUT!"

"_None of you will survive. Dorssia's military will eventually destroy your module and your Valvraves. Now, come on. Come back to me. I need _you_…" _it trailed with a quiet, yet derisive tone.

Saki couldn't breathe, but she could feel her lungs being quickly emptied and filled again. She was hyperventilating, but there was no oxygen in the air she was breathing. She was being suffocated. It was similar to how some of the people she had seen in many movies get killed because of lack of oxygen by staying in an enclosed cave for too long. She needed to get up, be freed from this nightmare. Never in her life did she want her most loved one and most hated one to join forces and torture her. Never did she dare think negatively of Haruto and never, and she meant _never _did she want to see the woman that was labeled her mother in her birth certificate again.

'_No, don't give in,' _were the words she forced into her mind, amidst the scrambles of turmoil that filled both her body and mind, but they, instead, only accentuated her pain. She knew her body was not going to take it any longer, but she was a Valvrave pilot. An entity capable of surviving any attack or injury and was supposedly immortal. Something as trivial as this should not change that, but as if to defy those thoughts, Saki's mouth quivered open. It, too, along with her lungs and the venom of the sound that filled her ears felt as it were burning as it was being inflated from the bottom. She wanted and needed to scream, but there was no air that she could actually _use _to scream. She felt the air in her lungs, but her vocal chords refused to use them.

Her body then started to heat, a line of fire gradually slithering down her neck and making its way to her exposed cleavage. Saki gasped and through the space of her partially open eyes, she saw the screen in front of her flicking to another memory. The memory that harbored the most feeling and confusion. The one that would never fail to send her mind into a state of ambivalence. And definitely the one that would always send her senses to a realm between pleasure and annoyance.

The fire was warming her body and its radiating heat running omnipresent all across her pearl white skin, erasing the ear-deafening noise. The heat waves felt so vivid to her; as if she was really standing next to a fire. It tantalized her senses, making sure to be more potent towards her more sensitive parts. It was taking insidious steps towards her self-control, but she, herself, could not feel or notice this for it had also brought her immense pleasure. It was accentuating her already daunting hormones, and bereaving her of her cognitive abilities.

Saki felt her mind swim in uncontrollable desire when the fire that inflamed her chest started to slither lower. She then shivered when the flames spread around her modest size, encompassing them with its warmth and its need that could only be classified as indescribable. It had then continued to slither lower, receiving a muffled moaned as it reverently made its way to lower regions. Saki could no longer stop her body from going into a state of debauchery. The fire was too much. It was decimating all what was left of her defiance and her refusal to give in.

'_Don't!' _she demanded strenuously to herself for control again. She felt another pulse of pleasure radiate from her body as the fire invigorated her insides. The flame spread reverently around her body without any hitch, not at all wavering against her will. Its strength - fuel - was indefinite in this realm. It's curiosity to explore every inch of her figure being as insatiable. It was massaging everything, sending soft kisses up and down her neck and tantalizing the places that gained a reaction from the teen. That was not the only thing that was in disarray. Apart from the screaming sensations that her brain was receiving, her hair was not much different. Before, it had cascaded perfectly and without interruption down her spine, tickling it with its healthy tips devoid of any split ends. Now, with sweat, it had been glued uncomfortably onto places she would rather not have them.

She felt dirty and she did not mean it in a figurative sense. She felt she was being defiled. Being stripped of her dignity and pride of her hard work to completely escape from her past. She felt she was being bathed in mud, but she did not seem to mind. The feeling was overwhelming, intoxicating and her body heaved for a breath it could not assemble in the midst of the contradicting emotions that immersed her mind. Her eyes snapped completely closed as the feeling spiked when a feeling of something entering her insides flared up her veins and inflamed her mind once more. Against her wishes, her throat released a moan of pleasure before proceeding to let out soft whimpers when it plunged even deeper. Soon, a recognisable, yet new pressure started to build inside of her.

Her womanhood started to throb at the thing's slow advances. She could feel her mouth abruptly becoming dry, and see what used to be a formless flame start to shape itself. The flame stretched out, condensing itself as it became thinner and forming even thinner sticks on its end. She gasped when an arm with a hand and fingers had finally emerged from the condensed fire. She watched as it reached to her back and trailed a finger slowly up her spine. As it did, shivers had made its way to follow its touch. Similarly to the rest of the fire, its touch had sent her flesh the same pleasurable tingles. Her head leaned back and for a few brief seconds, her eyes had caught the scene the screen front of her was now playing.

Almost immediately, her body let out a delightful moan. It was the scene of her heated lovemaking with Haruto. Even if it had been forced and not at all expected, she had ceded to his rampaging advances, taking in and accepting some of his curse along with hers. It was Haruto, and that was the only thing that let her stay in the position she was in and not be completely engulfed in the pain of losing her virginity. With the advances that she had gotten then being felt for the second time, it had instead intensified the pleasuring feeling being injected into her body. It was not as much as being pain as it was then. Feeling it for a second time had utterly changed the feeling. Though the whole event proceeded without proper consent from the both of them, she, at the end, had not at all regretted not fighting back against him at that time.

Her whole train of thought was derailed once again when the fire plunged itself inside of her even harder. Seconds ago, it had only just entered, its pumps fragmented and waiting for it to get used to moving inside of her. Now, instead of waiting to enter like it did before, after it had retracted, it had quickly forced itself back in. With the fire solidifying itself, even inside her body, the feeling was made more real and the pleasure more intense. With her mind now fully focused on down there, the fire turned its attention back to the skin that was initially revealed to it. Its hands trailed up and down her curves, which said an age it was actually not, slowly caressing the skin, warming it with its touch. Her body shouted for more, but her mind wanted it to stop. The internal struggle for dominance between her mind and her body had erupted, but her body was reaching triumph faster as the thing in front of her complied with its demands. As if to emphasize this, it then moved its focus onto the mounds that filled her chest, catching the girl surprised. She had been placed in a terrain stuck between the fight that raged inside of her and one that held the piling up desire her lower regions were gradually accumulating.

Each caress, flick or light squeeze sent her into a new height of desire. The chivalrous movements to her sides and the harsh ones that were added to her lower half only acted as another step in a staircase to lead her to a new level of pleasure. It was too much, too much for her to handle against, and she could feel it rising in her gut. Every process was repeated, but with the fire slowly still shaping itself in her arms, adding more feeling and want as it continued to solidify.

"_My friend is crying in front of me. Of course I want to help." _A voice reverberated across the space. Saki shivered, her pleasure spiking up again. It wasn't her mother anymore, but Haruto's voice from a time right after when they had first met. The voice was another thing that she printed into her memory. It was another thing that would never fail to get her giddy and jumping for joy.

"_If I'm going to be killed, I'd rather have you be the one to do it…"_ Saki suddenly gasped when she heard the voice coming from a source even closer to her. There was no echo. The words were just warmly blown into her ears, tickling them as Haruto's breath brushed through them…

Brain concocting exactly what was happening with the pieces it had just been collecting, Saki then froze, now anxious, and stared at the thing enclosed in between her arms. As if feeling her stare, the orange figure stopped moving, its still forming figure of what was now going to be its head looked up to stare at her. And though her body screamed for the thing to continue its advances and engulf her body once again in a state of bliss, her mind was more focused on the face. Soon enough, near the center of the head, a small lump started to pop out, making the figure's nose. Though its mouth was already formed beforehand, the figure decided to leave it closed throughout the whole process, letting the girl watch as lumps of what was now lips start to form. Right after, a pair of eyes were being molded into the face as if it were clay. More fire reached the head after that moment, and after a few silent pants, Saki noted that it was forming the figure's hair.

Everything about the doll that was still being crafted stayed in a colour of yellow and orange. After it had finished producing a perfect copy of Haruto's hair, which Saki had to admit to be mushroom styled, different parts of the fire's body started to gain colour. From the lighter shade of the original colour, getting darker until it had reached the proper shade and making the whole thing look very much alive. After it had done transforming itself, the thing looked exactly like the boy Saki adored. Though she knew that he wasn't real, she could not help but internally swoon. Everything from his eyes to his skin tone in certain parts of his body was exactly how she remembered it. Seeing him perfectly in her dreams, Saki was hit with contradicting feelings. One being of happiness that she was able to see him _all_ again clearly and without fault, while the other being of annoyance. Annoyance because the figure in front of her was not at all real and was just a fake created by the collaboration between her imagination and her memories.

With past feelings now forgotten during that brief moment, Saki was caught surprised when Haruto started to move again. The hands that were now visibly around her shoulders tightened their grip as he his own pulled her closer. Grinding his torso against her bare front, he reminded her that he was still at one with her, and had simultaneously removed all of the thoughts that her mind had just gathered.

Now _she_ was the doll. Not him. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed in place. It was his body controlling hers now. Not hers. The boy slid his arms a down bit lower, pulling the both of them even closer and pushing away all the air that was keeping them apart. Saki moaned while the boy in front of her grunted as he was pushed deeper. At that moment, all of her logical thinking disappeared, and all action was left for her body to decide. No part wanted to stop. Everything wanted every notion to continue, to be made faster and harder. Without anything to lean against to help fulfill her body's wishes, she had decided to simply lean on the boy and let him take lead. Every movement done by the boy was done violently, however Saki did not mind. It was the same as the first time. She could not do anything and she decided not to try doing anything.

Haruto's face moved up and for a fleeting moment, they caught each other's eyes. It was only when he had given her an evil smirk that he left her gaze and suddenly leaned down to the skin that covered her chest. Saki gasped for what might have been the umpteenth time, as he slowly licked down her neck and down the path between her mounds and started to trail around one of them. His movements were slow and caring, unlike the rests of his movements, and was swirling its way to the dark center, both burning and freezing the path his tongue had been sliding on.

Without gravity to hold them, their position could be changed into what ever they wanted. For Saki, being in the arms of the boy she cared for the most was the best position. It did not matter if this was all part of her dream anymore. For her, it all felt so real. Every touch could be felt and were enhanced by her oversensitive nerves. Every breath could be felt brushing her hair back and heating the skin behind it. With the immense pleasure she was in, her mind was then strip away from its ability to differentiate what was real from what was fake.

She moaned in appreciation when his mouth finally enclosed itself on her cold tip, finally giving it the attention it had sought for. Gripping harder onto Haruto's back, which was now also coated in a layer of sweat, she pulled herself even closer, if possible anymore, and had grinded herself even harder against him. As for the boy, his pace did not change. Instead, he had now started to softly nibble her erect nipples, giving it a swirl of licks followed by a few whimsical sucks. And as he did, he continued to give her deep thrusts before repeating the whole process again. It all sent a jolt of electricity to her mind and was electrocuting every cell that was not touching the man in front of her. Every thrust sent just another jolt to her mind and was helping build up the knot in her stomach.

Everything was receding to the man before her. Everything just felt _so good. _No longer did she know whether or not she was actually placed in a terrifying nightmare or in a pleasurable dream. Every cell of her body told her that it was the latter, that it was going to get better, but that strange feeling that she had perceived at the beginning of the dream told her otherwise. That peculiar feeling…

Saki's eyes opened wide as her ears filled with ear exploding noises. She pushed the swell of pain that had formed in her throat down, but she could still feel it with every one of her muffled breaths. All of the energy that once filled her veins had suddenly depleted and was disappearing to the sudden coat of unconsciousness that wanted to take over. The ringing. The voices. Her mother's voice. _Haruto's voice. _It all filled her mind and was pulling her psyche into another empty darkness. Every fragment of her body, once burning of pleasure, now cold of fear.

"_Rukino Saki, would you marry me…" _It was more of a statement than a question. That, she remembered.

"_I want to devote my life to taking responsibility." _It was the part of his proposal she hated the most. Even when she felt this, she knew that he really meant what he said and would definitely keep this promise.

It was these two statements that she had put her focus to in attempt to filter the other noises.

Seemingly unfettered by the sounds, Haruto continued his actions, now occupying himself with the nipple's twin. It came as no surprise to him when another gasp was forced out of Saki's mouth, and taking the opening, he covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue into a foray with hers. With muffled moans, their tongues entangled themselves and trying to subdue one another for dominance. Even with her brain almost switched completely off and limbs going limp, Saki wrestled her tongue with him, stubbornly not wanting to lose this battle. With the same stubbornness, Haruto fought back with vigor, softly reminding her where his hands were to force himself deeper. Both above and into her womanhood, knotting her stomach in an even more tighter and complicated knot and momentarily muffling out the noises that rang in her ears.

Harder did his thrusts become and louder were her moans made, almost drowning out the noise. Despite this, it was still loud, but the touches he was giving her gave her something to focus on; something to hold on to. She will not let this good dream go to waste. Her mind had remade the boy she loved with deadly precision. The roughness of his skin, his scent, his features, his heat, his grunts. Everything was how she remembered it and know it to be. With this, the feeling of his bare skin against hers after wanting to touch it, feel it and see it again for so long made her tingle even more. It was all not real, but she swore in her life that she would soon make it be.

She pulled longingly onto the body, sweat-coated limbs sticking onto his equally sticky ones, reveling in his touch and forcing him to go in deeper. He grunted every time he did, and from the straight line of his lips, Saki could see that he was close. She was the same. The same knotting build up in her stomach was pushing down, adding sensitivity to her privates and sending her panting for breaths. It was taking all of her energy to keep awake - or sleeping - and she had made up her mind to finish what her dream had started. Even if it deafened her senses, silenced her brain and drain out more energy she could give.

The knot was being pulled even tighter and the boy in front of her made his way back to her lips, trying to end it all with a last battle. The air in her lungs was now all nearly exhausted from the heated kiss. She wanted to moan, scream, grunt, something, but no air ever made it to her vocal chords. The person in her embrace and the simultaneous tightening of her every muscle every time he pushed himself harder into her had blocked it all. Along with the knowledge of how to breathe, the air had been forcefully sucked out of her mouth while her nose endeavored to catch its breath. She felt the knot grow even bigger again, pushing down even harder against the location where they were connected. She was close and she could feel it through the twitching her foot made every time he reentered her. Both her body and lungs fought for air. One because of needing fuel to move while the other to get ready for the scream she knew she could not keep in any longer. Her fingers dug further into his body as did his manhood to her. He was now so deep, deeper than he was during their first time; it was making her dizzy from drunken pleasure. She could feel every heat beat every time he shifted out and feel every muscle tense when he forced himself back in.

"_Rukino, you're not alone anymore,"_ were the words the boy grunted between his low groans as he drove himself even deeper, preparing for the last thrust. It was yet another line the _real _Haruto had said to her a few weeks before. One the day he had planned to propose and the day she had made to be their first date. It was no subterfuge to make her feel better for the line was said with the utmost sincerity. Even if he had not noticed in their heated serious gaze towards each other, it had been the last push that broke the last barrier she had put around her. And here, that was also the last push to move her into a world of ecstasy as white-hot rapture entered her senses from all directions.

With that last thrust, she had screamed out all the air that had managed to stay in her lungs, using the noise to describe how much in pleasure she had been placed in. She had shouted his name and he had grunted out hers. Together, they released into each other and, drained, collapsed onto their entangled arms. Together, they were put into pure bliss, panting for breath and breathing in each other's. And every part of them that leaked from each other's body touched, mixing each other together and also making them one. Saki could not want for more. She was tired and happy, but soon everything started to dim. Pictures, memories and sounds were swirling in her mind, becoming more vague as they did. The sounds that once troubled her and rang in her ears were muffling, and slowly becoming an incoherent whisper. Instead of being pulled into the black hole, she was now falling in. She had no energy at all left. No goal. All her desires have been fulfilled and she can finally be put into a peaceful sleep.

Saki closed her eyes, waiting for the nothingness to encompass her fully. To cover her, make her warm and let her fall into tranquility. She didn't want to think anymore and she didn't want to see anymore. She wanted warm quiet. But unfortunately, she never got that. Instead of black, her vision went red.

_-~.x.X.x.~-_

Leaf green covers shifted as a grunt along with a repetitive ring of an alarm clock reverberated all across the walls of the room.

Thick, high quality silk curtains of a similar shade swayed as an even louder grunt protruded from under the covers. Not soon after, a blurr of what was supposed to be an arm crashed into the contraption producing the sound, smashing the glass and dropping everything else on the floor. Everything returned back into being silent and though she could feel tingles of pain biting the bottom of her fist that hit the clock, she had ignored it fully, satisfied with the fact that the blasted sound was gone. To _never_ disturb her again. Even with the good quality products making the clock wounded her skin, she did not care at all. All she had to do was wait for her healing to do the rest.

Saki yawned, removing the leftover sleep dust that liked to poke her eyelids every time she blinked. She lifted up the arm that was now fully healed from the destruction of her alarm and pulled it towards her to wipe her face. Skin touching skin, she wiped the sweat that lay on her features.

The air around her was cold. That was the first thing she noticed despite still not having all of her senses awakened from their slumber. Once she felt the blood start pumping into her fingers again and the stiffness of her body leave, Saki somnolently snuck her arm back into her covers. Her flesh felt sweaty and sensitive. The sultry climate of her covers contrasted completely with the cold dry air that was around her. It was… Uncomfortable to say the least, but it also brought another feeling than the usual loneliness she felt in the morning.

Looking around, her private quarters were hardly filled with any decoration. If one were to enter, they would first probably think that the room was never occupied in the first place. The only places that would say otherwise about the room would be her wardrobe and bathroom. After all, those where the two places where a girl _had to _keep her very important necessities. And to add, she was also an idol, so finding good yet comfortable clothes was a feat forever ingrained into her mind even after quitting the business.

Her desk was devoid from any papers or books, and the penholder at its corner only contained one pen. For Saki, she did not think she needed any of those things for she could always go to the library whenever she felt like reading something, which was actually quite a rare occasion. Also, with hardly any teachers and adult supervision as well as being a Valvrave pilot, she had deemed schoolwork to be no longer important. It was them against the world. There was no time to sit back and do school work while she could do something even more productive like watch out for the next move of the Dorssian military, or in her case, watch out for Haruto. Sure, that might also not sound important, but he was their leader. He was the person who _actually_ understands the Valvraves and what they had become into now. Looking out for him and following him could lead her to also finding out more about the Valvraves and what they would do in the near future. But to be honest, that was only one of the reasons why she followed him. The real reason, you can guess.

The only other person that probably knew more about the Valvraves than her was L-Elf. Even if he had saved their lives just about a million of times, Saki was never going to turn his way for help. She hated him. For threatening her life and Haruto's. Again, this was nothing new for her, but the thought of it made her cringe. And cringe even more whenever she remembered that Haruto was also threatened. He would pay. Any punishment won't be enough for her. She would have to punish him herself, and she was not going to make it as simple as the usual torture you would see in a thriller movie. She would have to think of something, a way to beat him. She well knew that a flat out battle would never work. Not with his plentiful years of experience and with all of his cells waiting for a battle to occur. Just reminiscing the times Haruto had body jacked him made it all possible for her to imagine L-Elf still being able to beat an entire army with his eyes closed and brain sleeping.

No, it would have to be something else. But she couldn't think of an idea yet. Emphasize the word yet. She was immortal. She had infinity ahead of her. She had powers given to her from being a 'spirit'. She _will _get him, but first - Saki smirked - she would have to get Haruto.

She shuffled herself to get up, thinking of various ways of getting the two she either wanted to slap so much that his head fell off or kiss so hard that _his_ head fell off. And one obviously being in the literal sense. She would first go to the library. She will need to think up a way to build up her body, but still look skinny while doing so. She will have to search up different ways to seduce a guy because hell, why not? She would have to learn basic moves of self-defense as well as review the ones she had already taught herself in the past. She would have to figure out how to never lose her battles just so Haruto would never be the only one to get hurt and have him look at her more often in awe.

She would do all of these just to catch his attention, protect him and make L-Elf a bit less useful then he was now. She would also have to learn more about politics to distract Shoko and keep her busy while she did all of this. Maybe take a sneak peak at L-Elf's training sessions with the rest of her fellow classmates and get some ideas, but definitely no talking to him. All of her weaknesses will be destroyed by her goals and her goals achieved by her determination to do everything mentioned above.

All her movements then stopped as her leg finally reached to a certain part of her bed. At first confused, Saki froze, surprised at the unusual dampness that stuck on her leg. Cognitive abilities finally awakening, her mind unwittingly started to discern just what was on her leg. The dream, her sweat, her feeling of satisfaction that would never transpire on a usual morning or night. The answer did not take that long to appear and once it did, Saki winced, clicking her tongue. She would have to go to the washing room of the girls dormitories first thing in the morning.

Wincing even more at the feeling of her covers stickily sliding off of her leg, Saki leapt off of her bed, wincing again when her feet touched the ice-cold floor. Waiting for her feet to get used to the cold and her legs to again familiarize themselves with her weight, the black haired teen then scuttled her way to her bathroom. She needed a shower. A cold shower. And she needed to carry all of her sheets downstairs to wash while at the same time hide the marks instead of just carrying them out in that open like she used to. So many things to do _very _early in the morning and she cursed her alarm clock and her idea of having an alarm clock in the first place. Sure, it helped her get out of her nightmares, but it was something not at all welcomed if the dream was something like _that_. She longed to stay back in his arms, to snuggle herself into his warmth and have him feel her and take charge again…

Saki grunted, trying to remove the lewd thoughts that had appeared in her mind. Just remembering it made her libido rise, and without an outlet, the longing would soon change into frustration and into wrinkles, which would just lead into even more frustration. She wanted, _needed, _to achieve her goals soon, and she would make sure she started today. Everyone was working on the damage that was inflicted onto the module by the poison oozing drill that Dorssia had used on them weeks ago, and she will do some work too.

With that, she turned on the tap and began cleansing herself. Little did she know that her eyes were shining red the whole time before doing so.

.

.

.

There were still many things in store for them. Fate was not at all done with them, and they were not even close to their climax.

_**CHAPTER 1 END**_

* * *

**AN: **Finally got this out! I can't believe how they ended the anime and I also can't believe that there aren't that many non-BL fics written for this archive! Come on guys! You need to write more!

But I have to say, I'm proud of how this chapter has ended up. I have more in store for this story, and if you see anything familiar about this fic, label it coincidence. The anime is filled with plot holes and of course there will be some authors that would want to fill the same holes with the same ideas.

Moving on, I hope you review! Reviews are very much appreciated for they increase my morale and hence lead me to writing faster. I haven't written for a very long time and I have to say that I have never written this much before. Usually the things I write end up being only 4000 words, but even with this chapter only consisting of 2 parts instead of the initial 4 I had planned out for at the beginning, I had somehow written double the amount. Maybe it was from reading tons of fanfics during the time I was inactive…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
